


Turbo Lover

by AmidalasCouture



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Annoyed Obi-Wan, M/M, Popular!Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmidalasCouture/pseuds/AmidalasCouture
Summary: I'm your turbo loverTell me there's no otherI'm your turbo loverBetter run for coverIt's summer, vacation is over and everybody seems to love the new boy. No, really. Obi-Wan swears he hears Anakin this or that at minimum 50 times a day and he just cannot understand it!





	Turbo Lover

**Author's Note:**

> PEOPLES I LIVE!
> 
> If you can call studying and part time working living.  
> So I'm soooo sorry that I have not updated in some months, but I just have no time left mostly.  
> I ended up writing this one-shot since i could not get Turbo Lover by Judas Priest out of my mind for the last month or so.  
> Please Enjoy!

The heat  is still oppressing in the midst of the night. Obi-Wan  looks at his clock only for it to tell him he  has still three hours  left until he  has to stand up. Right, last year of school  starts today. He  groans at the thought and rolls over onto his stomach. Maybe he should cut his hair, he  thinks , as the strands  tickle his sweaty shoulders. Or better yet, he muses,  move to Alaska. Now that he  is awake enough he  hears the steady ticking of the clock and the shrill sound of cicadas in the distance. It 's too loud he  thinks . The breeze that  comes in through his open window  is a rarity. He  counts one in the last six minutes. Finally he  musters the strength to stand up. The wooden floor  is neither warm or cold under his feet as he  makes his way to the bathroom. Then he can feel the tiles and while on most winter nights he would curse their chilling temperature, now he  contemplates lying down there. Scratch this, he  is too tired and warm and the walk to the bathroom  was better than wandering aimlessly through the house and these tiles  are blessedly cold. He  sighs as he  lays there on the bathroom floor and  closes his eyes for a short moment. 

 

He  is awoken not by the alarm of his clock but by a very worried Qui-Gon. “I ’m fine”, he mumbles and  tries to bury deeper into his bed and away from the noise of his adoptive father. There  is no bed to bury into, he  realises . He is s still lying on the bathroom floor. Oh.he  sits up and  looks at his father, managing a small apologetic smile. “It  was just too frigging warm.” , he mutters before he  stands up, stretching his back. Qui-Gon only  shakes his head at his sons antics. “You  gave me quite the scare”, he  says . “I  think it 's just fair that you  make breakfast.” Obi-Wan  disagrees , but  says nothing as it would be a losing battle.

 

Breakfast and getting ready  go  by in a flash, such  is the common state of school mornings, drifting between sleep and reality. This  is why only after he  arrived at school that his mind  begins to function. He  meets up with Bail, who  is the student president, and Breha, who  is Bails better half. They  got together somewhere in sixth grade and by now everybody  is sure they  are married before twenty. With them its never one without the other. “Ready for the new year? Where  is Padme?”, he  asks , the girl in question missing from their usual group. Breha hugs him as a greeting and with Bail he  clasps shoulders. “She  is showing around one of the new students. You just  missed her.”, answered Bail as they  make  their way over to the lockers. ‘Of course’, Obi-Wan  thinks . He should have thought of that. 

 

The speech  is as long and tedious as it always  is if director Palpatine  is the one to give it. It 's the same vomit of words every year, recycled into new structures and sentences as if to give the feel he  is creative with his words. The only thing new this year  is that he  mentions one of their transfers with his name. Sheev Palpatine  is praising this Anakin Skywalker as if he  is the second coming of christ, not that Obi-Wan beliefs Palpatine  had any christian bone in him. He  thinks , perhaps one day the director might start his own cult. He  snickers softly under his own breath,  imagine the old man in black robes performing satanic rituals. After that Bail  says a few words, the followed cheering  is more appointed to the short to point way Bail  speaks than the actual content. No one would be that happy for a new school year. 

 

The following AP english class is only a short one and the teacher, Yan Dooku. The students simply call him the Count for his always regal attire and most posh way of speaking. Obi-Wan nearly even likes him, if they would not butt head over many of his interpretations as his teacher overly sees the grim side of things. Dooku gives out a list of needed books for the year and then the class is already over, most of their time eaten up by the assembly before. Math after that is two full hours long and Obi-Wan sits right in front of two gossips. Of course instead of calling for order, their teacher just rambles on and on about math, leaving Obi-Wan to suffer from the constant stream of the newest talks of the school year even though the school year has been only two hours long. “Have you seen his hair? Such a shame he puts it up in a ponytail, it looks so soft.”, one of them says and Obi-Wan groans internally.”He should grow it out. I bet it curls. That would be so nice. But have you seen those lips. I just want to kiss them.”, the other says. The teacher rambles on facing the board. “His eyes are dreamy too. And what a nice ass. I am envious.”, both girls sigh after that and Obi-Wan can only think: ‘God, please let me go deaf the next minute.’

 

The first time Obi-Wan  meets the new student face to face it  is during lunch. They neither share AP english nor  is he in Obi-Wan's math class. The boy  is with Padme, trailing after her like a duckling and Obi-Wan notices how everybody just  turns their head after him. It  annoys him, because he does not  understand why they all  have to gawk at him like he  is a fresh piece of meat and they  are hungry lions. He himself only  looks ,  cause he  waited for Padme. “Everyone, this  is Anakin.”, she  addresses only him and Satine, Bail and Breha, who just  join as well. By the way everyone  stares , it  feels like she  introduces them to everyone. Anakin just  scowles , his delicate as Obi-Wan  has to admit features scrunched up with hands in his trousers pockets. He  wears a long shirt. Maybe thats why everyone  stares or it  is the ridiculous haircut. Maybe it  is just both. “Hey Anakin. Nice to meet you, I ’m Breha and this  is Bail. If you ever  have a question or a problem you can ask us.”, Breha  introduces herself and her other half. “I ’m Obi-Wan.”, he  continues . Satine  says nothing, so Obi-Wan stares at her. She just  shrugs . “He  is in my chemistry class. We  were lab partners today.” Anakin  nods only,he  has not said anything yet. “So, what  made you  switch here?”, Obi-Wan  asks . “Not your damn business.”, Anakin  grumbles and  earns an elbow to the side from Padme. “His mother  got transferred here.”, she  says smiling. 

 

The rest of the day  is the same as math. Teachers that  give out lists and students that gossip. By the end Obi-Wan doesn’t  want to hear the name Anakin ever again, he  is fed up with it.

 

_____

 

Weeks  go by and now mid september the topic  is still the same. Everywhere he  goes he  hears Anakin this and Anakin that, it  got so far that even at home the boy  is the only topic his adoptive father  seems to find. Since their first lunch he  has not seen the boy again, Anakin too fine to dine with them. It 's better this way, because Obi-Wan  is fed up with “Anakin this” and “Anakin that”. It  is as if the world  revolves around the boy. It  is not that Obi-Wan  craves this sort of attention himself, he never  has . He  does not like being in the center of attention, he preferably  succeeds in the quiet. But this  is just ridiculous at this point, a major nuisance  shoves down his throat at every corner. 

 

Its why one september evening after his judo club he  goes up to Anakin. He would like to claim that he did not  know that the other just  has their robot club, but that would be a lie. “Anakin, wait.”, he  calls after him before the other can enter his car. He  stands before the other now, Anakin, who  started growing his hair out,  looks down at him through the golden  bangs .  Has he always been this tall? “What 's the deal with you?”, he just  asks . Normally people  praise him for his way with words, in this moment however his anger  make him  forget all the fanciful and friendly ways. Anakin who had been kind of pleasantly smiling,  scowls now. His smile had been nice, some part of Obi-Wan's mind whispers. He does not  listen to it. “Nothing. What 's yours?”, the other presses through his teeth. “Why  is everyone so smitten by you. Sure you  skipped a grade, but so could have Padme and Breha and Satine and Bail and I. It 's nothing that special, but everyone  is always on and on about you. I  get home and Qui-Gon, your physic teacher, would not  shut up about you. It 's always you!”, the words  come out of him like a flood after the dam  brakes . “And then everybody  is on about how your stupid hair  starts to have these curls and how lovely your eyes  are and how kissable your lips. Sure you  have a nice face and it 's not a lie, but others  have the same. But they won't  shut up about you.” there  is a glint in Anakin's eyes and a smirk forms on his lips. Obi-Wans cheek  are already reddened by his tirade. He  focuses on the other lips and  asks himself then they  have gotten so close. Anakin  says nothing in return, he just  bows his head down and  captures Obi-Wan's lips with his own, both of his hands framing Obi-Wan's face. One  is oddly cold, the other sweaty, but he barely notices it. ‘Oh god they  are really as soft as they  look ’,  thinks Obi-Wan as one of his hands  grabs the front of Anakin's shirt. His other hand  buries itself into the blonde's mane. The kiss  is not soft, it  is laden with all of Obi-Wan's anger. He  sucks and  bites at the others lip until Anakin  is moaning into it and opening his mouth so that their tongues can mingle. There  are some cat  calls and  whoops from the rest of the judo club that  have come to the parking lot. Obi-Wan  entangles his hand from the others shirt to flip them off.

 

They  are breathless when they  stop and staring into each other eyes. A soft ‘wow’  leaves Anakin's mouth, lips red as cherries and swollen from making out. ‘He  is beautiful’, Obi-Wan  thinks again. This time it  is without annoyance but satisfaction that he  is the reason the other looks like he  was kissed to death. “Please, god, more..”, Anakin  begs . “I  allow you to call me Obi-Wan. God  sounds too formal.”, he  answers with a cheeky grin. Anakin  rolls his eyes with a groan. Then there  is awkwardness and Ob-Wan rather  likes the way Anakin blushes. It  is much less annoying than the usual  grimace . “I could..drive you?”, the other  tries again. Obi-Wan does not  ask to where but rather just  gets in to the car with a smirk of his own. Anakin  does too, on the drivers side, and fumbles with the keys for a moment. Th engine  starts the same time the radio  goes on.

 

**You won't** **hear** **me,** **  
** **But you'll feel me** **  
** **Without warning, somethings dawning,** **listen** **.** **  
** **Then within your senses,** **  
** **You'll know you** **'re** **defenseless** **  
** **How your heart beats, when you** **run** **for cover** **  
** **Your cant retreat I** **spy** **like no other.**

 

Obi-Wan slacks down the seat, Anakin's car  has no AC like Qui-Gons, so he  has to wind down the windows. He  looks over at Anakin those driving style  is fast but smooth. At first he  has the urge to reprimand him, but it  dies down as he  observes the other. Anakin  uses his left arm to drive, the right  rests on the stick. He  looks like he  is in his element and Obi-Wan  wants this side of Anakin. 

 

**Then we race together.** **  
** **We can ride forever** **  
** **Wrapped** **in horsepower, driving into fury** **  
** **Changing gear I** **pull** **you tighter to me** **  
** **I** **'m** **your turbo lover** **  
** **Tell** **me there** **'s** **no other** **  
** **I** **'m** **your turbo lover** **  
** **Better** **run** **for cover**


End file.
